One Star Two Star
by BakaBakaKitsune
Summary: Naruto's been reading up on Astrology, and has been following a strange belief. He watches the stars one night, and everything's about to change for the cute fox boy. Shonen-ai. GaaNaru.
1. Five Stars

Okay I won't say much, because I don't have anything to say! This is my first attempt at a Naruto fic and my first attempt at a shonen-ai. Enjoy my story out of my boredom.  
  
Finished writing chapter– 10/5/04  
  
Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
  
-----  
  
One star… Two stars… Three stars… Four stars… Five.  
  
As our lonely little fox boy stares out his window at the midnight sky, he counts the stars that represent the people he cares for. He's been doing it for the past week at exactly 9 o'clock. There was one for Sakura, one for Sasuke, and another for Kakashi-sensei, and the last one for Iruka-sensei. But the stars decide to change for Naruto today.  
  
"Five Stars?"  
  
That's right. He expected four stars to appear at 9 o'clock out in the midnight sky. But he didn't.  
  
"This astrology book is fake, I know it!"  
  
He put the book on his nightstand, where his alarm clock and the picture of him, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei sat. Lying down, his thoughts drifted towards that fifth star, wondering whom he's been caring so much about from the past week. Of course, that didn't last long.  
  
"Aaah… I'm out of Instant Ramen!!"  
  
-----  
  
"Good morning Sakura! Sasuke!"  
  
"Good morning Naruto!"  
  
"Morning."  
  
The three genin sat down at the same bridge that they've been waiting at for their teacher for the past four years. In that time, Naruto's still been the number one loudest ninja in Konoha, Sakura's still chasing after Sasuke, and Sasuke…well… has still been Sasuke. And of course Mr. Kakashi-sensei is late, as usual.  
  
"Eeeeeah! How come Kakashi-sensei's always late??"  
  
"Yeah! He needs to be more responsible!"  
  
"Oh yeah, and you are?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
After about say… 3 hours waiting in the late summer's heat, Kakashi-sensei decides to show up.  
  
"Hello! Sorry, I got lost on the path of life…"  
  
"LIAR!!!"  
  
The apology, the explanation, and the pointing fingers. It's been the same morning routine everyday except weekends for them. As they walked down the path for their training spot deep in the forest, Kakashi-sensei spots a person down the road.  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Eeeeh?"  
  
Sakura and Naruto look out towards the dirt road to a slight shadow. Sasuke's inching his hand towards his kunai pouch, but notices the figure. His hand draws back to his side as he steps forward.  
  
"What are you doing here."  
  
The person walks to them, slowly and relaxed. Sakura and Naruto gasped.  
  
"Gaara???"  
  
-----  
  
"Aaah… I see. So they sent you here to help you with your abilities?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And did your teammates come with you?"  
  
"No."  
  
The five ninja's were currently standing outside of the building where the 5th Hokage was located. Kakashi-sensei was reading over a few papers that Gaara had taken with him on his way to Konoha. Naruto was babbling on about different Ramen flavors to Sakura, but she didn't look very interested. Instead she was trying to get closer to Sasuke. He was in a conversation with Kakashi-sensei and ignored her.  
  
"Alright, I've heard we have a guest from the Sand Village, am I right?"  
  
Tsunade walked out the building to Kakashi with Izumo and Kotetsu. She looked down at Gaara, who kept staring out to the people walking down the street. She found him rather strange, but in a mysterious way. He was like Naruto after all.  
  
Kakashi handed her Gaara's papers and she read through a few of them.  
  
"Okay. I'll have Izumo file in your papers as a citizen of Konoha. We'll have to find a place for you to stay. "  
  
"WHAT??" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke yelled out.  
  
"How is he staying here?" Sakura tried to ask. "I thought he was a ninja to the Sand Village."  
  
"He is, but Kazekage said that he's been having problems with controlling his sand. There's no one in that village that can help him at the moment. Izumo, take Gaara to the examination room to complete his Konoha registration."  
  
Izumo led Gaara into the building as Tsunade tried thinking of a place for the sand genin to live.  
  
"Tsunade-sama, there was that recent fire in one of the apartment complexes. There aren't any available rooms for visitors." Kotetsu said. "The people from the fire are currently being held in a different complex, the only one that was available to use."  
  
"That's right…"  
  
"He can bunk with me!" Naruto shouted. "If he tries to attack me, he wouldn't win anyway!"  
  
Tsunade widened her eyes at the yellow-haired boy. She looked at Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke for any comments, but found they were also pretty surprised. There was no other place he could've stayed. Gaara would've scared out most of the people in the apartments anyway. Naruto was looking extra excited today, oddly. Tsunade couldn't break that, considering his resemblance to her little brother.  
  
"I guess that'll be fine. Kotetsu, tell Izumo to place Naruto's address under Gaara's name as well. I guess this is done then!"  
  
Tsunade walked with Kotetsu back into the building and left the four ninjas to intake the news of Gaara's arrival to the Leaf Village.  
  
"If that's the case, I'll have to supervise his training. It's getting late. Today's training session is cancelled." Kakashi stated and pulled out Icha Icha Paradise.  
  
"This'll be fun." Sasuke bluntly said as he turned around and started walking off. Sakura followed him, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Is it really okay for him to stay at your place?" Kakashi asked, turning a page from his book.  
  
"Yeah! I use one of my rooms for storage. I could clear it out and we both would have a room to our selves. See? It works out great!"  
  
Kakashi couldn't help but smile behind his dark blue mask. He then waved his goodbye and went home. A few minutes later, Gaara stepped out of the building, gourd and all. He had on his usual face, suspicious-looking, but normal to him. Naruto jumped out in front of him and patted his shoulders making the red-haired boy twitch.  
  
"This is gonna be cool! I just have to do some cleaning when we get home. Haha!" He pulled Gaara by the hand and started jogging towards his house, somewhat dragging the black-eyed boy with him.  
  
"OH!!! Let's stop for ramen. I'm starving!"  
  
Naruto sped up and left Gaara trying not to trip over himself. They slowed to a stop in front of Naruto's favorite eating spot in Konoha, Ichiraku. Naruto came in and sat down, and Gaara followed.  
  
"Hey it's my best customer! Naruto!"  
  
"Yup! A bowl of miso ramen for me please!"  
  
"Miso ramen Ayame! How about your friend there, Naruto?"  
  
"Yeah what kind of ramen ya want Gaara? I've got an extra coupon for another bowl of ramen."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Are you sure? I'll order for you then. Oy Oy! A bowl of chicken ramen over here!"  
  
Gaara felt pretty weird from that point on. A bowl of ramen was placed in front of him, but he really didn't feel like eating. Naruto nudged at him to eat, and nudged. And nudged once again.  
  
Finally, Gaara stuck his hand out and reached for a pair of chopsticks out of the holder. He broke them apart and ate a few threads of noodles. Naruto on the other hand, inhaled his.  
  
An hour later, they left the Noodle Bar and headed for their house. They chatted about random things, but Naruto was only able to get one-lined answers from the stoic boy. It was dark out as they reached Naruto's house.  
  
"We're home! Lemme just get my keys…" He fished them out of his back pouch. Inserting the key and turned the knob, he let Gaara step in first.  
  
"Sorry about the mess, I'm not a very neat person to be truthful. I'll clean up after I get dressed. Just wait out here in the living room okay?"  
  
He ran to a room and closed the door. Gaara looked around, and indeed it was a tad messy. A few ramen cups were seen on the dining table, and some shirts were draped about beside his foot. He walked in front of a window and looked up into the sky.  
  
'One star… strange…'  
  
"OKAY!!! Time for clean up! I'll go get this trash outta here while you… you… uhh… watch TV!" Naruto grinned as he swung Gaara by the arm to the couch. The red-haired boy landed in the cushion with a thump, and watched as Naruto went back and forth from a room to the living room in an attempt to clean the place up. Naruto stopped in front of Gaara with a pile of clothes in his arms, looking at him with a sad expression.  
  
"Don't tell me you've never watched TV before. C'mon take it!" He waved a remote in his right hand that was hidden under a black shirt. Gaara took hold of it and pointed toward a television in a corner of the room. He turned it on and looked at Naruto.  
  
"Aaaah… so the person who is silent does watches TV… amazing." Naruto stared at the ceiling, as if he was talking to the Gods in the sky.  
  
'He's so annoying…' Gaara thought as he got up and walked over to the dining table. Naruto stood there confused as Gaara picked up the empty ramen cups that littered the kitchen and threw them in the trash.  
  
"Hey thanks." Naruto entered his room and tossed the pile of clothes in a laundry basket. He came back out and grabbed a broom. "I thought you'd leave me to do all the work."  
  
"I like to keep my surroundings clean." Gaara said.  
  
-----  
  
There you have it. :) Review if you're a nice person. And if you aren't well… please do so anyway. If I get 10 reviews, I'd be a happy camper. More than that I'd update this Friday. Ahahaha Bye!


	2. Pinky Swear

Hellooo. Thank you to froggykappa, keri2004, Silverwolf, sayuri, Artemis L. E, kurokioku, and PSHYC0tic for reviewing on my first chapter. I appreciate it, really. :p I seem to lack in writing skills. A lot. OH and… I'm still trying to read the manga because I haven't gotten up to the part where… oh nevermind. I don't want to try and spoil anything O.o..  
  
Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
  
-----  
  
"Wahhhh…" Naruto yawned as he sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. 8:30. "There should be a strict rule against waking up before 12 in the afternoon…" He swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood up, swaying slightly.  
  
He made his way into kitchen, finding Gaara sitting on the couch intently looking out the window.  
  
"Have you eaten any breakfast? I bought some bread a few days ago. Wheat bread." Naruto questioned as he sat at the dining table, toasting two slices.  
  
Gaara turned his head and landed his eyes on Naruto. The striped-faced boy flinched but put on a lop-sided grin and scratched the back of his head.  
  
'He does that when he's nervous…' The sand genin thought. 'Am I really that frightening as he is…'  
  
He got up and made his way to the opposite side of the table, sitting down. His eyes stared down Naruto's blue ones. Naruto could feel the atmosphere getting heavy and heavier by the second until…  
  
"Ding."  
  
"DAAAHH!!!" Naruto yelped as he fell backwards in his seat, landing oh so gracefully on the hardwood floor. "Itai tai tai taaaaaaai…" He clutched the back of his head, trying to ease the bump that formed.  
  
Gaara looked under the table to find Naruto in a fetal position. He couldn't help but snort at his clumsiness. He got up and squatted beside Naruto.  
  
"You aren't a good ninja if you can't handle unexpected noises you know." Gaara said thoughtfully. "On top of that, you hurt yourself in the process, which was from your own fault. May I get you some ice?"  
  
"I AM A GOOD NINJA! I'm a great ninja… Yeah I'll have some ice." Naruto winced as he poked lightly at his bump.  
  
Gaara made his way to the refrigerator and took out an ice tray. He smacked the tray lightly on the counter in the kitchen to make the cubes bounce out of place. Naruto grabbed a plastic bag and allowed Gaara to fill it. He placed it on his head and sat himself on the couch.  
  
"Lesse what's on TV…" He grabbed the remote and turned on the television. Gaara glanced over at the box and saw what seemed to be a soap opera.  
  
'Is he really into this kind of stuff? Heh, interesting…' He smirked to himself and sat on the opposite side of the couch from Naruto.  
  
"What do you mean you don't love me? I thought we shared a bond no one else had…" A woman cried in the scene.  
  
Naruto and Gaara shifted in their spots at the same time. They took a quick look at each other and back at the screen.  
  
"I do! It's just that you don't seem to understand my feelings…" The guy answered to the girl, holding her face and slowly making contact with her lips.  
  
The two boys sat in silence as the scene continued. Both could feel their faces heating up as the play on TV dragged on. Naruto led his eyes towards the red head, and vice versa. They both jumped in embarrassment and faced back at the screen.  
  
'I think I should change the channel…' Naruto said as he took the remote in his hands.  
  
'Thank God he's changing the channel.' Gaara sighed.  
  
-----  
  
After an hour of the soap opera, Gaara was surfing the channels while Naruto was blowing his nose into a mound of tissues on his lap.  
  
"You are a softy." Gaara bluntly exclaimed. "You shouldn't show your emotions as a ninja."  
  
"Well it's okay because I'm HUMAN!" Naruto argued as he took a fresh tissue from the box sitting next to him.  
  
"I'm human too you know."  
  
"You don't act like it. You should respect me as a human being as well as a ninja!"  
  
"Respect isn't earned until one is defeated. You haven't defeated me in any fight, so why should I respect you."  
  
"Because it's the nice thing to do." Naruto ended as he blew his nose once again. "And for your information, I respect you in every way. As a ninja and a human. Although I don't say so I do!"  
  
'He's not so bad when he's not around his friends..' Gaara thought and looked out through the window. 'Is he my friend?'  
  
"Come on, we gotta get ready!" Naruto stood up, letting his used tissues fall to the floor. He looked down and quickly picked them up. "We have to meet up with my team soon!"  
  
"I am ready, fool." Gaara stated.  
  
"I'm no fool! I just hate waking up early."  
  
-----  
  
"Good morning everyone!" Kakashi greeted as he poofed on top of the bridge. He jumped down to meet with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto glaring at him. "Oh? A new member to the group! Welcome to Team 7, Gaara. Would you gladly introduce yourself with your likes and dislikes… or perhaps dreams of some sort?"  
  
"I dislike many things, leaving not much for me to like. I don't have any dreams either."  
  
'Isn't he just lovely.' Sasuke thought as he started walking to their training grounds. He made no intention of staying there any longer.  
  
'I still think he's scary.' The pink-haired girl said to herself and quietly followed Sasuke. She managed to grab hold of his arm, but he yanked it off and jumped into a tree. 'Why doesn't he like me???'  
  
"I see. Alright, let's get to the forest, shall we?" Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Oh come on, there must be something you like!" Naruto asked loudly. He made a few gestures in forms of hobbies, with Gaara nodding 'No' to all of them. "Drawing? Reading? Uh… how about singing? Oh no wait… that's me. Ehehe…" He scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "Well you can tell me. We'll keep it a secret, okay?" He held out his right hand, extending his pinky finger.  
  
Gaara looked at Naruto's action. He wondered what he was doing, and if Naruto was going slightly psycho on him. He just seemed to not understand the concept of a Pinky Swear. Naruto rolled his eyes and took Gaara's right hand and linked his pinky with Gaara's.  
  
"This is how you make a true promise. See? You can't really tell who's telling the truth these days." Naruto looked around as if someone was watching them. "But I'll never tell anyone anything, that is, if you don't want me to. So you'll tell me your hobbies and stuff like that, okay?"  
  
The red head looked down at their hands. 'He's not so bad… I guess he is… well… my friend. Trust…' He tightened his grip on Naruto's finger. He looked into his soft blue eyes and made a sort of smile, one that only Naruto could see. "Okay."  
  
Naruto widened his eyes. All he could do was grin.  
  
-----  
  
Aaaah… Hahaha I don't know if that's considered fluff but oh well. Please review and I'll update next week. So try not to push me to the point where I don't. :)


End file.
